


Встреча в полночь

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Харли Квинн замечает Охотницу и решает начать с ней разговор.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 3





	Встреча в полночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Midnight Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220257) by [cassacain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassacain/pseuds/cassacain). 



— Чёрт, — усмехнулась Харли. Она смотрела на Охотницу, которая стояла напротив неё с арбалетом в руке, — я ожидала встретить кого-то невзрачного и скучного, но вместо этого получила тебя. Ты… и в самом деле крутая.

Охотница нахмурилась, держа Харли на прицеле арбалета.

— Я не доверяю клоунам.

— Правильно делаешь, — кивнула Харли, закидывая кувалду на плечо, — я слышала, они до жути злобные, — её верхняя губа приподнялась, обнажая зубы.

Охотница нахмурилась сильнее.

— Да ладно! — воскликнула Харли. — Я не сделаю тебе больно. Так что давай просто попытаемся поладить, — она бросилась вперёд и приобняла Охотницу за плечи. Хелена вздрогнула, но опустила арбалет.

— Зачем ладить с такой как ты? — прорычала она. Как правило, в это время любой враг уже лежал на земле с пронзённой грудью, но Харли была по-странному дружелюбна. Хелена знала, что доверять ей было опасно, и всё же поддалась соблазну. Она всегда успеет убить Харли, если предложение «поладить» окажется подставой.

— Ну, по секрету между нами, девочками, я встречалась с Джокером, и… возможно, это была плохая идея.

— Возможно? — усмехнулась Охотница.

Харли хихикнула.

— Не забегай вперёд. Теперь, когда я бросила Пудинга, пришло время начать жизнь с чистого листа, найти себе кого-нибудь… нового?

— Ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения, — мрачно отозвалась Охотница.

— Но может иметь, если тебе захочется, — подмигнула ей Харли, заставив Охотницу покраснеть и сбросить руку Квинн с плеча.

— Относись ко мне серьёзно, клоунесса, — прорычала Хелена.

— Ой, а я хотела взять тебя с собой. В смысле, на свидание. Ты просто мой типаж!

Охотница покраснела сильнее. Она не знала, как реагировать на флирт Харли, которая будто была под кайфом. Хелена, продолжая хмуриться, наклонилась немного ближе, чтобы осмотреть Харли, на что та ухмыльнулась и, резко притянув Охотницу к себе, поцеловала её в щёку.

— Муа, — громко чмокнула Харли и отпустила Хелену, которая тут же отшатнулась и нацелила арбалет в центр груди Квинн.

— Играешь с огнём, Харли, — возмутилась Охотница.

— По жизни, — парировала Квинн, игриво подмигнув и накрутив светлую прядь на палец. Охотница закатила глаза и опустила арбалет.

— Я ухожу, Квинн, — ответила Хелена, поворачиваясь спиной к Харли.

— Ненавижу смотреть, как кто-то уходит. Обожаю смотреть, как кто-то сбегает, — Харли проводила её оценивающим взглядом.


End file.
